1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to removable tops for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a foldable frame system atop golf carts and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Prior art discloses a number of structures for convertible or removable tops for various forms of vehicles. Two such references are directed to devices for unusual vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,436 to Giddens discloses a convertible top for motorcycles and snow mobiles which include a plurality of pivotedly connected bow-shaped members of conventional arrangement which are foldable into a novel U-shaped container positioned behind the user's seat. Disclosed in an early U.S. Pat. No. 663,279 to Jones is a seat cover for vehicles such a mowers, tractors, reapers and other agricultural machines, the seat cover supported at the upper end of a generally upright frame member attached at its lower end behind the user's seat. The seat cover includes a plurality of bows which are pivotedly connected to a main bow in an arrangement generally radially disposed from the main bow. However, by a uniquely disposed knuckle link arrangement, the two outer auxiliary bows are locked in an open position for use, and foldable into a closed stored position when not in use.
Two prior art disclosures adapted for boats are also known to applicant. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,431 to Miller, a convertible top is disclosed having conventional dual inverted U-support structures which fold uniquely into a stored position at the rear of the vessel in a fashion concealing the top beneath other vessel,structure. The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,484 to Means, also directed to a collapsible boat canopy, also includes conventional inverted U-shaped bow support means which are pivotedly connected within side channels and which is concealable at the rear of the boat in unique fashion when not in use.
The collapsible shelter device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,783 to Tyson is directed to an attachment for land vehicles such as automobiles which provides a removable laterally disposed awning type structure including framework which is releasably connectable to the roof of the automobile.
The only invention of which applicant is aware directed specifically to top means for covering the passengers within golf carts or the like is disclosed inn U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,536 to Mills which teaches a structured flexible covering adapted to completely enclose the rider's compartment of such vehicles, including transparent windshield panels, disposable over a conventional rigid roof and framework attached to the golf cart.
The present invention is designed to provide an easily foldable frame system for fold down or convertible tops for vehicles such as golf carts which includes a unique parallelogram structure with inherent locking features and structure which does not inhibit the egress or ingress of users of golf carts or the like. The frame structure is simple and efficient to manufacture, while providing a complete overhead covering for the occupants of golf carts which has substantial inherent stability against the elements and also sufficient strength and stability to resist hand grasping during ingress and egress by users. The invention is fully collapsible into a compact arrangement horizontally disposed behind the passenger seating compartment of the golf cart when not in use. The positioning and locking arrangement of this invention is preestablished so that unfolding and erecting the framework is simple and convenient for the user without the need for adjustments or individual tensioning of any of the elements each time the frame is raised.